In replacable
by girl from iceland
Summary: Minerva and Albus are accused of a sexual realationship by Fudge and he sets them to court all other in the govenment think this is riddiculus and we´ll just see what happens, eh?


**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me but to JK Rowling; I am only using them for my own amusement.

**A/n:** This takes place just after OotP and just before Fudge loses his job as Minister and Bones has been killed. Enjoy! I haven't written many stories so please go easy on me!

**Summary:** Albus and Minerva's relationship is questioned

**Irreplaceable.**

A well-known tabby cat padded gracefully towards the Headmasters office, with a small Minerva transformed in front of the gargoyle and muttered the password (raspberry jam). She travelled up the staircase and knocked three times on the door that lead to the Headmasters office.

"Enter!" said Albus gently.

Minerva walked inside his office and stared straight in the Ministers eyes. Fudge she said stiffly and looked at him with her famous glare.

"I'm afraid that we have a meeting, my dear," said Albus

" I was going to ask you to beg her to come actually!" Fudge said quietly before continuing "You see you are both unmarried and that worries me."

.  
The simply stared at him without expressions, waiting for more.

"What worries you about that Cornelius?" asked Dumbledore politely.

"Well," he said nervously twisting his bowler hat "there are rumours and you have been working together so long that we suspect a relationship"

"We are best friends, colleagues, heads of Hogwarts and THAT what actually worries you is that You Know You is back!"

"Minerva, the fact that Albus here calla you my dear all the time…" Cornelius pointed out, matter of factly.

"What is wrong with that?" Albus asked with a hint of angriness in his voice.

-"Makes us suspects you both of a relationship!" Cornelius answered furiously over that interruption which caused Minerva to roll her eyes.

"Minerva is, Cornelius a wonderful teacher, a brilliant deputy and I intend to have her in my staff for a very long time. She is irreplaceable really."

"In addition, the words you use to describe her make me even surer that she has to go." Cornelius added with a smug smile.

"WHAT!" Both Albus and Minerva yelled at the same time, shocked.

"I am NOT leaving Hogwarts, Fudge. I love Hogwarts!" protested Minerva

"And Albus I presume?" He said slyly and took a sip of the wine in his hand.

"Of course!" Minerva said matter-of –factly.

Fudge spat the wine out and it went all over Albus's carpet.

"Wha-ah come to court at 10 o' clock in the tomorrow" his voice was shaking with triumph as he got to his feet and walked away like he had just won a 1000 galleons.

When the door closed Albus looked at her lovingly.

"You love me?" He asked so softly that she did not know what to do.

Minerva bent forwards and kissed him gently on the lips. His beard tickled her just as  
she imagined it to do. When they separated, she gave out a small shy purr.

"I'll take that as a yes." Albus said with a chuckle.

She smiled, and looked in his light blue eyes before saying "Albus?"

"Yes my love?" he asked

"Why do you call me your dear?" she questioned, she had always wondered that herself.

"Because you are my dearest, most beloved Tabby." Albus answered.

She kissed him much more passionate than the last. After a few minutes, they broke apart and were both breathless.

"I love you Minerva, always have always will." Albus whispered into her ear

"I love you too my beloved Bumblebee." She answered, using her secret name for him.

He gave out a chuckle

"You know that we are in trouble." He stated

"Yes, we have to find a proper broom closet" Minerva said happily. "Albus let them attack us, we will bite back. The only thing that we have to do is to think up a plan, a good one that is."

"Ah, but we better separate, I might struggle to fight the urge to kiss you." He told her with a grin.

The first thing Albus saw in the morning was a tabby cat sitting on his bed, cleaning its paws.

"Good morning my dearest Minerva." He greeted.

She meowed and rubbed her head agents his cheek, purring.

"We have only 4 hours left, Tabby." He continued

She transformed and said seriously " If everything else fails, I'll scratch them. Have you got a plan, Albus?"

"Yes, love I have a plan." He said with a grin.

_Three hours and 50 minutes later._

They sat quite comfortably in soft armchairs side by side in a jury room, the biggest one.  
This was considered such and event that the whole Ministry was watching. Tonks, Kingsley and Arthur were present looking quite worried.

"Here we go!" Minerva said.

Amelia Bones looked seriously at them. "You are Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts?"

"Yes!" they said at the same time.

"Amelia, what do you think of this case?" Albus asked politely.

"I think that it is ridiculous, if you have a affair it is none of our business, who you are with?"

A lot of hands appeared.

"NONSENSE!" Yelled Fudge in rage. "Hogwarts is the heart of the wizarding world, the heart of the school is the headmaster. It is our business to know who owns the heart of the  
heart of the wizarding world."

She sighed, "It pains to me to ask you this but have you had sexual relations with one another?"

"There are time when we share hugs and kisses!" Minerva answered.

Bones looked at Fudge, who urged her on with a wave of his hand.

"Why?" questioned Bones

Albus raised his eyebrow a bit and said " Normally at birthdays, congratulations and goodnight."

Fudge who was clearly realizing that Bones questioning was failing to get anything out of then, spoke loudly "Dolores told me there were attempts."

Both Albus and Minerva rolled their eyes.

"What did you do after I left?" Umbridge said frustrated.

"Discussed broom closets" Albus said smiling.

"Albus?"

"Yes my dear?"

"STOP THAT!" Umbridge yelled suddenly with a disgusted look on her face, "my dear this my dear that!"

Cornelius ignored her and said slyly "You said that you loved him yesterday Minerva!"

"Minister he is my best friend of course I love him!" answered Minerva.

"You will be separated. McGonagall will be taken away and you two will never see or hear from each other again. You may say good-bye." Fudge said quietly.

A loud blast of outrage was heard, it seemed as every single ministry official; had yelled in anger, horror and disgust at what had just been announced.

"What will happen to Hogwarts? You senseless worms!"

" This is ridiculous, they did nothing wrong!"

"SILENCE!" Yelled Bones. "You two may leave, we apologize for our behaviour!"

When Minerva and Albus were out of the courtroom and walking side by side holding hands Minerva asked "What was that plan? Albus, love?"

"Simply that you are irreplaceable, my lady." He answered.

The End


End file.
